Story : Of Guests and Members New
Back to: With the Arrival of Spring =Welcoming the Guests= Walking forward carefully with the aid of their guides, the two young magi and their grog forgot all about the inconvenience of the blindfolds when they were removed and the covenant was suddenly revealed to them in its entirety. That they had passed through two regio boundaries, skipping the first, and that a third lay beyond what they currently saw was purposefully kept from them, though this did little to diminish the spectacle before them - especially given they were unaware of these facts. Warren emerged from the large stone building in the center of the hamlet, and slipped up to Marcus's side. In Latin, he confided, "Magus, I have spoken with each of the magi or their staff, and have forwarded them of our visitors. I got the impression that most would not be joining you. Ambrosius asked that he be notified specifically if he was needed, otherwise that he be left to his study." While Warren spoke with Marcus, Mnemosyne pointed out some of the sights of the Covenant to the guests. "The tower belongs the magus Bedo, Phaedrus has set up home over there for now, while Marcus' residence is that building over there..." she indicated them politely, leaving comments about sanctums and the implications of such unsaid as presumably obvious and basic part of any magus' education. She also mentioned a number of other mundane buildings which were either obvious, or of possible interest to guests - places to get food for example - but by no means exhaustive. She also left out any mention of her own residence. At that point, a boy trudged past bearing a large pot full of kitchen scraps. Mnemosyne snapped her fingers and beckoned him over. "Wirt," she addressed him in English. "Fetch Isaac here. The Princeps will want to issue him instructions regarding our guests." The boy stared back at Mnemosyne with large eyes, which seemed a little too dark and glowering for one of his age, while the maga stared back with an icey blue gaze. After a moment, he dropped his head with a mumbled "Yes, Mistress Mnemosyne," deposited his burden and hurried off to fetch the seneschal. Mnemosyne turned back to the two visiting magi. "So sodales, did you have much trouble on the roads? Did you find the King's roads safe to travel on?" Kelydon dusted some of the mud off his clothing, as he replied. "The walk was actually quite invigorating. I believe we had more trouble in town, around the mundanes. Almost getting run over by wagons and covered in mud. Unpleasant, to say the least. We had Ellette to guard us. If things got out of hand." Ellette glaced over at the magus at the mention of her name. She was used to his talking about her by now, regardless of the fact that she should not understand more than one or two words of what was said. "Ellette and I have traveled extensively over the last year. "''Caprice added. ''"I must say that the roads in England are by far the best we have encountered." Possible additional comments by Caprice or even Ellette. Kelydon waits until an opportune moment and asks of Mnemosyne, "Pardon me Sodales, I am curious. Do you have a representative of House Bonisagus as a member?" Mnemosyne nodded. "Yes, we do. The magus I mentioned previously, Bedo. Filius Caelicus, if I remember correctly." Something about her tone made it clear that she undoubtidly did. "He came to us from Durenmar, but was originally one of your countrymen, I think. Your accent is not strong, but still clear, Kelydon. Did you pass your apprenticeship away from Wales? You're parens name is Beladonis, correct?" Mnemosyne frowned, her brow crinkling a littling as she tried to call something to mind, and then it came to her - Beladonis is a noted peregrinator and quite the dabbler, and were he but interested in the old magics he would no doubt be a seeker. "Yes, excellent." Kelydon seemed happy about the idea of another Bonisagus. "I travelled much with my pater. He took me and his studies to many of the tribunals. With my studies taking most of my time, I mainly picked up languages as we went. We did stay at Durenmar a few times, as my Pater wished to deliver his work personally and browse through the records for information relating to his research." Lodgings, Such as They Are Isaac arrived and presented himself to Marcus, who spoke a few words with him quickly, then turned back to his guests as Isaac hurried off. "Sodales, Isaac," Marcus indicated the autocrat's retreating back, "is making arrangements for you in the guest hall. It is small, usually the only occupant is a single redcap, but we should be able to curtain off or partition some space for each of you. Fortunately, we are adequately provided for foodstuffs so I have no apology to make on that front," he smiled. "I invite you to refresh yourselves after your travels. Feel free to wander within the covenant marking walls, but I must ask you not to venture beyond these points." Marcus pointed out the (walls, pillars, whatever) that marked the borders of the aegis, "I ask you to avoid these two buildings," he pointed to the laboratory and the library. "Otherwise, the liberty of the covenant is yours. Food will be brought you. I take it you wish to address the council?" "That would be fine. I am sure the accomodations will be adequate." Kelydon smiled. possible reaction/comment by Caprice. "Then I suggest that tomorrow at terce would be a convenient time. That way we shall all be refreshed and have broken our fast," said Marcus. "Come to us there, in the Council Chamber." "Brother Marcus,"''Caprice started, then she stopped, looking slightly abashed. ''"I mean, ''Princeps Marcus, of course. Your manner of dress is somewhat, ah, different. I apologize. Princeps, is there a member of the covenant staff who speaks both Latin and English? Or Welsh, if that is the vulgar language more commonly spoken here? I would like to employ such a one as an interpreter, for a brief time. I have found that speaking with the covenfolk is the best way to get to know a covenant. If you would kindly let me know when someone is available."'' "Soror Caprice," said Marcus with a smile and giving her name a Latin pronounciation, "as we are on the Welsh border both Welsh and English are common. Latin among our people is a rare commodity, though. I am afraid that we can not provide a full time interpreter, but you might ask Warren if he could show you around and do some translation for you - his Latin is passable. Alicia might also be able to help you, when she is not teaching." Marcus pointed out Warren who was still nearby, he described Alicia and added, "She will probably be accompanied by a young lad named Llewys," and added a description of the boy. "I hope that will be sufficient." Marcus drew Caprice a few steps further away and lowered his voice. "May I ask about your parma grog? Have you known her long?" Caprice raised an eyebrow and looked at Marcus. "Yes, I have known HIM for quite some time. He joined my parens' covenant about a year before my gauntlet. Once I received my sigil, he volunteered to accompany me on my travels. The turb captain said I could keep him if I wanted. We have developed quite a relationship." With that Kelydon and Caprice follow Isaac to the chamber provided. Finding a Sponsor Kelydon was thrilled by the new covenant. He could tell that he was most likely in a regio of some sort. He didn't want to offend his hosts by investigating to closely any of the particulars of the regio. He had rested for a few hours and then as his curiosity got the better of him, Kelydon began exploring the areas open to him. The various buildings and such were of sturdy manufacture. His attention was almost immediately drawn to the general quality of the environs of the Covenant. Everything was slightly more vibrant here. Richer colors, crisper air, even the sound of rustling grass in the breeze has a more delicate musical quality to it. A young servant boy that Kelydon thought he had saw earlier walked by. "You there, boy. Stop, I must talk to you," using his native Welsh. The boy stopped, and turned to face the magus, his eyes wide. He stammered for a moment or two before any recognizable Welsh word came out, "No....Welsh..." He looked around in panic, his eyes locked upon a young lady crossing the yard with a basket of bread and cheese as a drowning man upon a piece of debris to keep him afloat. Without so much as a further glance at Kelydon, he took off after the woman, calling, "Nenya! Nenya!" The young woman stopped and looked at the running boy. "There now, Wirt, she said in English, "what are ya so worked up about?! Keep the noise down, do ya hear?" Wirt stopped just short of her and spoke, "One of the visitors...he's trying to ask me something, but it sounds like Welsh! I can't help him! He's a mage, Nenya! What if he turns me inta a frog?!" Nenya's face went serious, "There now, Wirt, let's go an see what we cin do fer the magus. There's no frettin' what we can't change." And so Nenya lead Wirt back over to where the Magus Kelydon stood, observing the entire exchange. She addressed him in near perfect Welsh. "My apologies, Magus," she said with her head down in deference to the mage. "Wirt don't speak much Welsh yet, and he's still scared ta death of yern magic casting types. It'd be my pleasure to help ya, though. What can I doin' fer ya, Master?" Kelydon shook his head a little. "Where is Master Bedo?" Nenya responded, "The tower right behind the Council building is his, Master. Shall I show you to him?" Kelydon said, "Go ask Master Bedo to seek me out at his leisure. My name is Kelydon of Bonisagus. Can you remember that lass?" Kelydon though it might take a few repetitions before the kitchen lass would be able to repeat what he said, but she remembered the message very well, repeating it with the same inflection and regional accent with which he delivered it; clearly this was something she did often. Nenya left, presumably heading to deliver Kelydon's message and then to finish her task; Wirt also left, completing his chore he had been about before being interrupted. Kelydon realized he might as well settle in to the guest quarters for the duration. Bedo could be awhile in coming. Message Delivered All in all, Nenya was glad that it was the Magus Bedo that the newcomer had her deliver this message to. While he seems as mysterious and powerful as the rest of these magi, Nenya could also see the "normal man" behind the mystic robes. It was rather hard not to, actually - once you've seen a man up to his belly-button in mud, well, the mystique just seems to loose something. Nenya smiled at the memory. It wasn't funny at the time, though - she, Magus Phaedrus and Magus Bedo were under attack by some type of water witch, and Nenya was paralyzed with fear. The Magus Bedo, though, even covered with mud, dripping with water and barely having escaped, he was calm and logical. "We have a problem here, or rather three problems," he'd said, as he climbed from the stream. Truth be told, Nenya was a bit smitten with him, having kept that calm a head under those circumstances. It was a story that she enjoyed telling - particularly to Gruffydd's clan, who would shriek and "Oooo!" and "Awww!" every time, despite having heard it a dozen times or more. Perhaps the Magus Bedo came out a bit more of a hero each time... Nenya climbed the stairs from the ground level to the large wooden doors and lifted the knocker and letting it fall several times to announce her arrival. She waited patiently for the Magus to open the door. It took a minute or two before Bedo appeared at the door, in a long, and rather grubby robe, holding a trimmed quill in one hand, and an ink horn in the other. Trying not to spill the ink he juggled the two into one hand as he pulled the door open. He greeted Nenya in Welsh, wishing her a good day, and waiting quietly as she delivered her message. "Of course I'll see him - a Welshman eh? and of my house" he replied. "Wait here while I put down these er-things, and then you can take me to him and introduce us."He scratched his nose with his free hand, leaving an ink smear down the side of it " No - come in and sit down here in the parlour - I'll not be long". With that he hurried back inside, across the parlour, and headed upstairs. A few minutes later he was back, still in the scruffy robe, but with most of the ink washed off his hands. "Right," he said, "Kelydon, isn't it? Not a name I remember, but take me to him.". Half an hour or so had passed before Kelydon was disturbed by the quiet knock on the door of the guest quarters. In reply to his answer, the little welsh girl entered and ushered in a man, slightly smaller and slightly older looking than himself, who appeared to be a scribe. "I am Bedo filius Caelicus, Bonisagi," Bedo spoke, his latin fluent, but with a distinct north-Walian accent to it. "What brings you here, Kelydon?" Kelydon having stood from where he had been lounging, brushed himself off and straightened his slightly dingy robe. "Greetings Bedo, I am Kelydon filius Belidonis, Bonisagi. I thought it proper to ask to see you before even thinking of any other plans. We Bonisagi must stick together." His eyes lit up a little, and became very wide. "Oh my manners... I hope I didn't interrupt anything to pressing." "No, nothing that I cannot put down for a while. I need to copy out all my notes, and make clear sense of them for my sodales at some point, but it is not an interesting task. Still, once done it is done and out of the way" He looked around, found somewhere to sit, and waited for the visitor to continue. "My master has great respect for your Pater. I hope we can have a good relationship. I am an avid writer, though my eyesight is somewhat bad. I am particularly interested in teaching apprentices and anyone who would learn from me. I am very well schooled in Magical Lore. I tell you this because I wish to join this fabulous covenant, and I want you to know how valuable I would be as an addition to your group." Kelydon seemed very excited and never ceased to smile as he spoke with Bedo. "Is there anything I need to know about how to go about joining this covenant?" "Slow down, slow down," Bedo interrupted. "Tell me more of who you are, where you have come from, what news you have from elsewhere in the house that sort of thing. We are a new covenant here, and so far although we are building well in terms of stonework, we are still getting to know each other. I would need to know far more of who and what you are before thinking of that sort of details. We have already been brought to far too much risk by one young satyr, whose hooves scared the local innkeeper, and brought a Bishop down upon Church Stretton." "What?!? That is outrageous! Such actions, I would guess, should demand dire repercussions. I gather this was a Magus that acted so... idiotically?" "She was a young Merinita called "Eirlys"" Bedo replied "A satyr with a somewhat naive view of the world, who thought nothing of trotting around an inn, with her hooves on show, alarming the locals. It wasn't all she did, but we, and she, found we couldn't live and work together." Kelydon began searching agitatedly through a well used travel bag, one that was in dire need of a seamstress. "Pardon my manners, I need to be doing something with my hands." Kelydon found what he needed in the bag having actually dumped the contents on his bed. "Some familiar items will make this room a little more ... comfortable." After situating his various implements of indeterminate use, and the various souvenirs from his travels Kelydon continued his ire somewhat abated, "I would hope this Merinita has been brought to task... but that is a matter for covenant members, and rightly at council." After hearing about the satyr, Kelydon quieted his sudden outrage and sat upon the bed he had been assigned to. The young dark haired magus continued in Welsh, telling of all the things he had seen and much of his apprenticeship. Even mentioning the dark Tytalus that often haunted his dreams. When he was winding down, and the drink that had been brought by one of the grogs had been emptied, "Ever sense I have been plagued... er ... maybe gifted with visions of potential futures. But, that is a somewhat disconcerting subject." He thought for a few moments, "I hope to have visions of this place. For now I will settle for wishful thinking. I would love to see the library holding volumes rivaling those at Durenmar, students swarming through the halls of the growing school learning things that they never dreamed were possible. I want to be part of that. I know I wasn't here for the beginning, but I could still be here for the critical parts of the Covenant's growth. A spring covenant is desirable in my mind, but to find one with a school also! It must be providence. " "Right, and given that, you have found yourself here, and feel you wish to join us" Bedo asked, with a slight smile "Very well, I'll tell you a little of the formal rules, but I am no quaesitor, so may miss some of the t-crossing. As you were not apprenticed here, to join, whether provisionally, or as a full member, you'd need a sponsor, and to be approved by the full council of mages. If accepted, you have to provide a set of your laboratory notes from your apprenticeship to the library - I was working on making good copies of mine, although it's not strictly needed - and the council would also give you a task of at least a season, on top of annual service, to do. For myself, I would tend to ask the new mage to suggest their own task, but others may not be so easy in their ways." "I would be willing to aid you in the lab for a season if you sponsor me." Kelydon looks hopeful, yet slightly embarrassed as he says this. "Hmm - let's see, a season at least to the covenant as a joining task, your annual season's duty, a season of work assisting in a laboratory, possibly two seasons to copy out your laboratory notes, of course then another annual season's duty, a laboratory to build, two seasons work to equip it and make it usable, that's nearly three years whatever order you work, before you'll be doing much for yourself. Are you sure you want to offer so much so quickly?" Bedo scratched at his finger, where some dried ink was irritating him, and waited for a reply. "You think you surprise me? Or maybe, you are just telling me this out of kindness. I wouldn't think you would try to deter me... I came here expecting nothing of you people. I do desire a covenant to join. I would like that covenant to be a spring covenant, to avoid despotic overlord style elder Magi. I have no problem with work, and likely much of the work I will enjoy. Especially if it has to do with the school or a library. I am no stranger to hard work." Kelydon less happy than he did before. "Perhaps, the season of laboratory help might be more profitable for you farther in the future, like when you need a new longevity potion. I could instead offer to perform a favor sometime in the future in repayment. Or perhaps you might see in me something you wish to sponsor without...er... repayment. You do realize Sodales, that there are advantages to having two Bonisagi in the same covenant?" "Do tell me what advantages you see" Bedo replied thoughtfully. "Oh, I may be just overly proud of our traditions and House. But, the unified front we could offer at council would be possibly advantageous to both of us. Not to mention the guide we could be for the covenant as a whole. I have been chastised by elder Magi for being to overly assuming. Perhaps there are fewer benefits than I see. It never hurts to have a fellow Welshman behind you." =In Council= Marcus looked around the table at his sodales, the last of whom had just arrived. "Ave, sodales mei," he said. "Incipimus hunc concilium. Thank you for coming. I'm sure you all know why this extraordinary council has been called, but let me be clear. We have visitors, two fellow members of our order, who have expressed interest in joining our Covenant and wish to petition the Council. They are waiting without. Before we invite them in, is there any discussion or commentary anyone wishes to make?" Mnemosyne raised her hand, signalling her wish to speak to assembled Council. "Who is sponsoring these two candidates?" she asked after being acknowledged. "And as Full Members or Provisional Members? I would like to hear the thoughts of the sponsors and why they think the candidates would make good additions to Mons Obscurus." insert commentary if needed. If there is none, or after it if there is ... Bedo spoke up "I have been approached by Kelydon, asking that I sponsor him. I see no reason why I should not, so would propose that we discuss him as a potential provisional member. He seems" and he paused here, " enthusiastic, and willing to work, even if, I fear he has not fully thought through what joining us might involve." "Do you know much about his background?" Mnemosyne asked curiously. "A curious one - similar in some ways to mine" Bedo replied "Welsh too, although from the coast, and I'd guess a fair way west from the way he talks. Two masters too - his first an unpleasant sounding Tytalus, who's affected him badly - and that's a difference from mine, and his second, although not as well known as mine has a good reputation in the house. He seems pretty convincing too - he'll probably teach and write better than I can. Does that help?" Mnemosyne nodded. "Indeed, thank you Bedo. I look forward to hearing more from Kelydon himself." "I suggest we interview them individually, and unless there is an objection, we shall begin with Caprice," said Marcus. "If there is any point," Mnemosyne murmured dryly, seeing that none had spoken up as her sponsor, but shrugged none the less and gestured her assent. assuming there is none ... "We are assuming," said Marcus, "that she both wishes to join us and knows she needs a sponsor. If it should transpire that she does and doesn't, then we can inform her of the requirement and then offer her guesting for a month or two while she finds a sponsor." Marcus rose. Interview with a Maga "Since we have no lictors nor bailiffs nor sergeants-at-arms ..." Marcus went to the door to the council chamber and opened it. "Caprice filia Arcturi, sectator Jerbitonis," he said formally, "the Council of Mons Obscurus invites you to join us." He returned to his seat. "It would be my pleasure to do so, Princeps Marcus." Caprice was dressed in a plain white robe, but one of very fine material and work. She wore but one ring on each hand; both were crafted of silver and bore the symbol of House Jerbiton. Her long dark hair hung loosely about her shoulders. "Caprice," said Marcus. "It is our understanding, based on a letter sent to us last year, that you have an interest in joining Mons Obscurus. If so, would you please present your petition in such form as you deem fit and give us such information as you think pertinent?" Caprice looked at each member of the council in turn, her ever-present smile seeming forced. "I believe I have met most of you, but not all, so I will begin with the formal greeting. I am Caprice, filia of Arcturus, ex Jerbiton. I would like to officially tender my application for membership as a maga in good standing with the covenant Mons Obscurus." Caprice was obviously struggling in an effort to impress the assemblage. The other magi could tell she was unused to speaking to groups, at least without her magic being used an oratorical aid. The speech also smacked of considerable scripting and rehearsal. "I shall be honest, ''sodales,"'' she continued. "I am quite nervous, as this interview is extremely important to me. I have travelled extensively over the last year, and visited many covenants. This is the first one I have had any interest in joining. The magical and the mundane resources of Mons Obscurus are quite impressive, and the members I have had the pleasure of meeting are magi I would feel honoured to associate with. So the question is, what do I have to offer Mons Obscurus?" Caprice paused, and took a small sip from a water goblet. "I am an illusionist, both by natural bent and by training. My Hermetic talents are greatest in the arts of Imaginem and Mentem. I have the ability to cast many spells without drawing attention to myself, which is a great boon when working with mundanes. I hope to study this ability that I may be able to help others do likewise. I have a great desire to aid whatever covenant I join by creating devices that allow the commonfolk to use simple illusions to protect themselves, and to gain an advantage in their banal, day-to-day interactions. In doing so I also hope to acquire better understanding of how the magic and mundane worlds relate, and the role that the Dominion plays in overseeing that relationship." A small sigh escaped her as she again paused, then she finished,"I would be happy to address any questions you or the others have, Princeps." Marcus leaned forward immediately, and those near him could see that he had a letter on the table in front of him. "Caprice, sodales mei, I would have you explain this." He raised the letter, "You warned us of a maga who would come in the presence of a female grog." Marcus started to speak again, but then stopped himself, indicating that Caprice should speak. Caprice's smile broadened, and a slight twinkle appeared in her eye. "Ah, Princeps, you have committed a common mistake. Despite choosing to be known as 'Ellette', my shield grog is quite male. It is quite a source of amusement for the two of us." "So," said Marcus. "Let me be quite clear. There is no imposter accompanied by a female grog that you were warning us of. There is no female grog at all. It was all a ..." he searched for the word "... joke? A source of amusement? You chose to present yourself to a covenant you wished to join by mocking and discomfiting those whom you intended and hoped would be your colleagues?" Marcus tone was carefully flat. Caprice did her best to match Marcus' tone. "I have a tendency, maybe even a compulsion, to jest in this manner. I certainly did not intend to '''discomfit' or mock anyone. It is important, if this relationship is to work, that all of you understand who and what I am. I make no apologies for my actions. If this body determines, on the basis of my joke, that I am not a worthy candidate, than I can only concur." Longinus leaned forward and cocked his head. ''"Maga, I am Longinus filius Mercantus scholae Mercere." His head dipped briefly in greeting. "I should hope that this not-terribly-august-body should consider rather more than one somewhat unimpressive piece of japery when debating your candidacy. However there is something you too should understand, if this relationship is to work. In requesting to join this covenant you ask us to welcome you into our home, our hearts, our endeavours our fears and not least, our trust. You would do well to remember this when choosing your jests." Then he smiled and looked around. "Not that we couldn't do with a little levity around here occasionally." "I am afraid this discussion may be rather academic," put in Mnemosyne, business-like as usual. "Caprice, you are required by our Charter to have a sponsor from this Council to present you, if you wish membership. That being so, you cannot join us at this time, and the others issues are somewhat moot." Ambrosius cleared his throat. "If I may, Maga Mnemosyne, you are...um...correct, but..." he trailed off, staring intently at the applicant for a few moments. "I offer myself to Caprice ex Jeribton as her sponsor. I believe that her skills could be an asset, as I have, um, recently come to a new appreciation of Imaginem. The provisional membership duration should be sufficient to, ah...determine if her personality is a fit with ours." Ambrosius smiled, his eyes distant, seeing not the present, but perhaps the past. "It is as my esteemed and enlightened sodale has pointed out, we could very well use a bit more levity." Mnemosyne arched an eyebrow in the direction of the Verditus. "It would have been nice," she said with definite tone to her voice which anyone who had ever spent much time around women would recognise. "If you had spoken up earlier when I asked about sponsors. However," she continued in her more normal voice. "Let us continue with the issues at hand." Ambrosius nodded in acknowledgement. "Caprice," Mnemosyne turned to the only other woman in the room. ''"You have traveled far from you home in Italy, across more than one Tribunal to be with us here today. May I ask why you have journeyed so far to Mons Obscurus in particular?" Interview with a Magus Once Caprice had departed, Marcus spoke again. "Unless there is objection, I suggest we interview Kelydon now and then deliberate on both petitions at our leisure." assuming there is none ... Marcus approached the door and opened it. "Kelydon filius Belidonis ex Bonisago, Concilium Montis Obscuri te interesse nobis vocat." He returned to his seat. The slim dark haired magus hurried, really almost rushed into the room. He made a slight bow to the assembled Magi. Kelydon's dark robes hanging a little too loose on his frame. He wore a chain with a metallic disk bearing the symbol of House Bonisagus proudly around his neck. A ring with his personal symbol upon his hand. He took his place standing in full view of the assembled Magi. He nodded, only looking slightly uneasy. "Kelydon," said Marcus. "It is our understanding that you have an interest in joining Mons Obscurus. If so, would you please present your petition in such form as you deem fit and give us such information as you think pertinent?" Kelydon cleared his throat before speaking, "Greetings Sodales. As you know I am here to ask that you consider accepting me as a provisional member. I wish to not waste your time, so I will get straight to the point. I am a Magus skilled in Vim and Ignem, though I don't limit myself to interests in those two. In my various travels I have picked up much in the way of languages. I am familiar with Welsh, Latin, Arabic and Greek, to various levels of fluency." He paused for a second then continued, "I enjoy teaching and have taught various subjects in the past, both Hermetic and Mundane. I have studied the lore of the Magical Realm, having seen things during my apprenticeship that made me curious about such things. I have been told also that I am an excellent writer." He seems a bit abashed as he says, "I am sorry that I cannot provide any examples of my work." Kelydon looks around at the assembled Magi. "Please allow me to be a member of your growing covenant and thank you for your time." When Kelydon had finished, Mnemosyne looked to Marcus to see if the Princeps would call upon the assembled members of the covenant council to put forth their questions in any particular order, or if he would recognise each speaker at their request. She caught Marcus eye and, reading the question there, Marcus gestured broadly forward. With a nod of thanks, Mnemosyne leaned forward in her seat and fixed Kelydon with her gaze. "Why have you chosen to apply here to Mons Obscurus, rather than some other covenant?" she asked, an eyebrow quirking as she did. Kelydon looked at his feet, nibbling slightly on his lip. "I can say with some certainty, that most covenants do not have a school. This intrigues me. The availability of possible future apprentices for those qualified to teach them, is a powerful positive in your favor." He again scanned the room, squinting slightly, perhaps concerned that someone might think him overly concerned with apprentice snatching. "I, of course, would never exercise the Bonisagus right of apprentice aquisition without council approval. I wish not to step on my Sodali for personal success." He paused for a minute drinking a little wine that had been placed in front of all the magi for refreshment. "I must also say that I chose this covenant because it is newly of the Spring era. This is important, as I have seen during my travels the difficulties engendered upon newly gauntleted magi by harsh rulership imposed by more senior members of their covenant. They are often treated as nothing more than more powerful apprentices or talented grogs. I do not believe this would be in my best interest. Nor do I think my destiny lies along those lines." Again Kelydon pauses stroking the stubble upon his young chin. "And surely the beauty of the surrounding lands has not escaped any of you, and I am one that appreciates beauty. I hope that answers your well thought out question, Madame Quaesitor." With this he sits, waiting for any other questions. Mnemosyne's face did not display any hint of what she thought of Kelydon's words while he spoke, though the more observant may have noticed her lips thinning at his last words. Kelydon, with his poor eyesight, was unaware of such subtle body language. "What do you hope to gain from membership at Mons Obscurus," Mnemosyne asked curiously. "Do you have any goals in mind for your future? Given the chance, what would accomplish?" "Various things come to mind. I would further my studies to the point of being able to train an apprentice. I would teach at the school when time permits. Seeing the library grow to the size of Durenmar or at least containing books that rival that of some of the best at that august institution. Aiding my fellows in any way I can." Kelydon seemed satisfied with what he had said, but added, "I realize that you have not gotten to know me that well yet. But, I believe that is what your provisional membership is for. After having heard about this measure I was further encouraged to join by the obvious wisdom of a young assembly with the forethought to include such a part in their charter. Have I answered to your mutual satisfaction, Princeps?" Kelydon waited seeming to have lost his slight discomfort he had shown upon entering. Deliberations "Now, sodales mei, we must consider these petitions," said Marcus. "Before we debate the merits of the petitions, Marcus," Mnemosyne cut in apologetically. "I would like to ask you a question, as Princeps, if I may?" "Of course," said Marcus. "We are a spring covenant and our resources are limited. I am afraid I have only paid cursory attention to our finances and have left that in your hands, so I would just like to confirm that we are in a position to accept additional members. And if so, are we in a position to accept both, or simply one. If we have to choose between the two, then it gives the discussion a different light." Mnemosyne looked around quickly at the others and gave rueful smile, as if to apologise for the query. A note about resources: The accounts of the covenant are presented to the Princeps, and being of such import to the magi, are no doubt reported and discussed in council as well, unless the Princeps wishes otherwise. Over the past year you have paid for the things you needed without cutting costs or being extravagant, and have even managed to save a little. In the coming year, you will have differing expenses, both in terms of one off purchases, but also in terms of the covenant population, laboratories, etc. Merely using your labs more will have a quite noticeable affect on your funds. Whether or not you think you can afford to buy things is entirely up to you. If you wish to spend heavily, there are cuts that can be made, such as halving the grog's wages.--James 21:09, 2 April 2007 (UTC) "A valid consideration." Marcus pondered for a moment. "The cost of feeding another two, ah, three mouths with the addition of Caprice's shield grog, is not significant. We are already providing for forty or so, a few more is not a problem. However, the cost of outfitting and maintaining two more labs, as well as the effort on the part of our current members to construct them is significant. I think that it can be borne if we decide that these two members would be an asset to the Covenant in other ways." Longinus leaned forward. "Ahh, if I may, if cost is a significant consideration then it behooves me to point out that I have still not set up my own lab, nor have we set up any guest labs. So cost wise, with two new magi, we would be looking at outfitting and maintaining at least three more labs, eventually at least four more, not just two. However I'm not sure that much would be required in the way of effort from our current members to construct these labs." "The mere physical structure is only part of the cost of the laboratory, as I'm sure you know," said Marcus. "I agree, the construction, as has been shown by the speed with which we have built here shows, is not a large consideration - although it is a consideration since it does depend on the benevolence of our Rego specialists and the like. The costs of paper, glassware, equipment, lighting and so on, however, are significant and ongoing. As I say, though, I think that they can be borne - if we decide that either or both are a boon to our merry throng." Mnemosyne nodded, satisfied with the answer to her question. She sat back in her high backed chair and looked around at her fellow magi, interested to see what comments would be offered. Her fingers idly worked the carved knots of her wand-like sigil as she did, a habit she had begun to develop during Council. Phaedrus raised his hand, to address the Council. "I would hesitate to decide the future of our sodales when we have only known them for a few days. Let us invite them as guests for the coming season or two, to give them a chance to show their good or bad sides, before we decide on their respective futures." Longinus leaned forward signifying he had something to add. "An excellent idea sodales. It seems both have skills to offer that may be of use to us. But the Maga already gives me cause to wonder." He paused, cocked his head and smiled distantly. "Why did she, or her master, give her the name Caprice?" He straightened his posture again, wiggling his backside into a comfortable position on the soft stone seat he customarily used. "Is the name significant?" asked Marcus. Since we're talking in Latin, a name like Caprice wouldn't translate. Marcus has been pronouncing it "Caprikay", the Latinate prononciation. Because I'm a geek, I actually did a cursory check of the etymology. It looks like Caprice comes from the Italian -- around 1600, from a root meaning, perhaps, a head bristling with hair. For our purposes, someone versed in Italian can explain it to him:-) "An interesting point," Mnemosyne agreed. "It could have some other meaning in Italian possibly." She shrugged and turned to the Ex Miscelleneus. "Just to be sure I understand you correctly, Phaedrus. You are suggesting that you are opposed to either of these two becoming any sort of member, at this time. Rather, they should stay here as guests and be fed and housed, somewhat inadequately I would point out as our guest accommodations are not currently designed for long term use, and without access to the library, a laboratory, a sanctum or in fact much that would be of use to them or indeed much which would make them useful to us. And you are suggesting that we suggest that that should exist in this state of affairs for as long as the next six months? Is this what you are suggesting, or have I misunderstood you?" I was in the middle of editing when the above was written. Some rewriting below may be needed after a bit, if anyone else has something to say "We could invite them to guest with us until the solstice," said Marcus. "Or even the Equinox. Although, by the Equinox travel may be getting difficult and we would also be leaving them with no answer for quite a while. Would we offer them access to laboratories or the library while they guest with us?" He considered a moment. "Caprice not only chose to intorduce herself with a poorly conceived piece of mockery, but refused to apologize for the insult and the difficulty it caused. Her letter clearly implied that an imposter would come, causing me some concern about the safety of this covenant. And her avowal that she has 'a complusion' toward this could endanger us again - Bishops and Lords take japery very ill. But," his natural optimism reasserted herself, "I'm sure we can explain to her the impropriety of her actions, and explain that she must not perform her pranks on the mundanes around us and who are so crucial to our survival, nor on her sodales and Covenanters." "Sodales," Ambrosius said, "as it has been said, we are a spring covenant, and this is the....ah...first test of several sections of our charter. To suggest that they 'visit' first is simply a method of lengthening the provisional status while providing them even less rights or responsibility." He shook his head firmly. "I say nay. We either trust in our previous wisdom as lain out in the charter to which we have all affixed our names," he looked around the room pointedly, "or we throw it back into the heat of the forge and reform it." Decision